


Звездочка

by RoksiG, WTF OUaT and Cast 2021 (WTF_OUaT_Cast)



Series: Тексты G-T WTF OUaT and Cast 2021 [10]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV), Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe, Crossover, Don't copy to another site, F/M, Single work, WTF Kombat 2021, WTF | Winter Temporary Fandom Kombat 2021
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-30
Updated: 2021-01-30
Packaged: 2021-03-16 21:08:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,315
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29088819
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RoksiG/pseuds/RoksiG, https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTF_OUaT_Cast/pseuds/WTF%20OUaT%20and%20Cast%202021
Summary: О том, как встретились ангел и дракон.
Series: Тексты G-T WTF OUaT and Cast 2021 [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2177859
Kudos: 2
Collections: Level 2 Quest 1: Тексты от G до T 2021, Тексты G-T WTF OUaT and Cast 2021





	Звездочка

**Author's Note:**

> Они не слишком сочетались: заброшенный склад на окраине города и элегантная, одинокая женщина. Да и вообще она выглядела странно. Одета эффектно, в стиле тридцатых годов прошлого века: серый приталенный костюм с узкой юбкой за колено, с цветком на ленте шляпа-федора, прикрывающая завитые локоны каштановых волос, меховая накидка. Экзотично, правда? Но даже в менее экстравагантном наряде эта женщина так или иначе приковывала бы взгляды. Она была, несомненно, красива, но красота эта казалась нездешней, хищной. Высокие скулы, бледность лица вызвана естественными причинами,, нежели от переизбытком макияжа или плохим здоровьем. Алые полные губы и удивительные яркие зеленые глаза с золотыми лучиками вокруг зрачков. Женщина уверенно процокала каблуками к центру помещения, поставила на пол большую серебряную чашу, насыпала туда какие-то травы, отступила на пару шагов назад, а дальше начали твориться не менее чуднЫе вещи.

Женщина сосредоточилась, откинула голову, чуть прикрыла веки, что-то зашептала на непонятном наречии и протянула руку по направлению к выставленному ею сосуду. Тут же вокруг него засверкали, а потом уже загорелись уверенным голубым пламенем ровные линии, складывающиеся в странный гармоничный узор, ограниченный кругом. Мгновение — и травы в посудине вспыхнули, источая густой дым и резкий запах благовоний. Еще мгновение — и по складу как ветер прошел, разгоняя дым. Те несколько ламп, что хоть как-то разбавляли светом полумрак, замигали, то совсем затухая, то вспыхивая нереально ярко. Одна из них загорелась особенно ярко и лопнула, осыпая пол дождем осколков. Еще немного — и вроде все утихло. Вот тут и выяснилось, что таинственная незнакомка совсем не одна в этом опасном и странном месте. Дым рассеялся, а за ним показался мужчина, стоящий на ящике, как памятник на постаменте: так, словно он находился тут с самого начала действия.

Вряд ли кто-то мог связать этих двоих. Они были будто из разных миров. Мужчина выглядел весьма стильно и экстравагантно, но гораздо привычнее для нашего времени, и как-то небрежно: серая майка с вызывающе глубоким вырезом, открывающим часть массивной серебряной цепи, кожаный пиджак, узкие джинсы, серьга в ухе, на пальцах кольца, всклоченные русые волосы и легкая щетина. Еще не вышедший в отставку, прожигающий жизнь рокер. Но, как оказалось, материализовавшая его неизвестно откуда женщина была ему знакома.

—Мал?.. Ну, привет, – по дружелюбному, но уж очень удивленному тону еще нельзя было понять, рад ли он ее видеть, а вот она, как ни странно, вроде бы и не очень. Та, которую он назвал «Мал», напряглась, взглянула из-подо лба, слегка приподняв верхнюю губу, обнажив белые кончики клыков. Не самое лучшее настроение для встречи старых друзей. Ее визави собеседник сразу дал понять, что и его первая реакция была лишь проверкой.

— Здравствуй, Стефан. Или лучше называть тебя Зорро? Или, вернее, все-таки Бальтазар?

— Как ты меня нашла, Малефисента? — теперь его тон стал резким и холодным.

— Ты еще даже не догадываешься, на что способен разъяренный дракон, — лучшим аргументом сейчас оказался огненный шар, закрутившийся в ладони Малефисенты.

Не стоило так начинать переговоры. Она и взглядом не успела моргнуть, как тот, кого она призывала, просто-напросто исчез. Малефисента обессилено опустила руки. В этом мире на второй ритуал у не сейчас не хватило бы сил.

— Так что произошло, дорогая?

Знакомый голос за спиной заставил ее тут же обернуться.

— Ты должен помочь мне. Ты должен разыскать мою, нашу…

***

Виновен, бесконечно виновен. Но кто ж знал, что все так запутается в его сказке. Начинаться она должна была так. Жил был принц. Звали его Стефан. Можно сказать вполне счастливо так жил. Братьев у него не было, чтобы кто-то косо посматривал на его будущий трон, зато была невеста, которую он нежно и взаимно любил. Народ его обожал. И все бы было хорошо, если бы как положено в сказки «пришла беда, какой не ждали». Видимо до этого принцу слишком много досталось удачи и счастья, поскольку таких проблем на него навалилось целых две: орда гуннов с востока и дракон на западе. С каким бы врагом ни решил биться принц, финал оказался бы летальным, ну а второй враг уничтожил бы ослабленное королевство. В ночь принятия важного решения принц не заливался вином, как в последний раз, не кутил с прекрасными девами, а страстно молился в одиночестве, прося высшие силы даровать ему мудрость и силу. Если некуда деваться, поверишь в чудо, а в этом мире волшебным было все. Принц был услышан. Необычный голос, повергший в трепет заставивший и склониться даже мужественного Стефана, произнес:

— Впусти меня в свою душу, и я стану твоим мечом.

— Я согласен, — другого выхода не было.. Последнее, что видел принц – яркий столп света, ослепивший его,, а потом забвение. На этом историю Стефана можно было бы закончить. Пришел в себя он в пиршественном зале в своем замке. Его странное состояние списали на вино: После двух славный побед его высочество долго изволили кутить. . Но теперь он снова стал самим собой. Гунны были разгромлены. Дракон, а точнее, драконица, к сожалению, не повержена и доставила еще немало неприятностей, пока ее не лишили сил. Временно, как оказалось. Она оказалось упорна, и в последний миг, когда разъяренное чудовище готовилось спалить его заживо, Стефан вновь призвал: «Вернись, о добрый дух. Помоги мне». На этом его история закончилась…

Другая история начиналась так. Жил был ангел. Назовем его, Бальтазар. Как-то он, между прочим, мотаясь по поручениям высших, нашел проход в совершенно другой мир, где надуманные в его мире людьми истории, которыми детей развлекали, жили собственной жизнью. Работа ангелов слушать молитвы, а тут как раз подвернулся один принц. Как лучше изучить мир, если не в человеческом теле. Вот Бальтазар его и получил. Проблема же принца яйца выеденного не стоила. Натравляем гуннов на дракона, дракона на гуннов, а сами не являемся. Вуаля! Бальтазар все разрешил! Правда, с драконом вышло затруднение. Оказалось, что это не просто дракон, а еще и девушка, слишком наивная, чтобы просто ее обмануть и не корить себя потом за совсем неангельский поступок. Он залечивал ее раны, она искренне доказывала, что драконы это не ярость и разрушение, а нежность и столько искренней привязанности, а он не мог остаться… Причина Бальтазар нашел довольно банальную: человеческое тело слишком жалко. Стефан был слишком юн, слишком ангелоподобен, слишком скучен в своей правильности и возрастном максимализме. Ему не хватало жизненной потрепанности, что ли. Бальтазар, назвавшись чужим именем, взял с Малефисенты клятву не нападать на королевство и обещал вернуться. Кто ж знал, что она пойдет его разыскивать? И с этого все завертелось.

Сначала она думала, что этой истории лучше бы и не начинаться. Жила была колдунья с разбитым сердцем. Еще она думала, что лучше бы тот, кто пишет истории, навсегда забыл ее имя Малефисента, чем с непонятных причин вписывал в злодеи. Ведь злодеи, как известно, не имеют право на счастье. Потом в ее неприступное логово непонятным образом попал наглый и дерзкий парень. Метнув в незваного гостя огненный шар, Малефисента заметила у него то, чего не было у других людей – крылья. Как случилось, что она поверила ему и так быстро привязалась, она и сама объяснить не могла. Оказалось он ей бессовестно врал. Никакой он не герой Зорро, а принц Стефан и у него была невеста…

Малефисента обещала не трогать его королевство, но не свою соперницу. Как можно искренне любить возлюбленную, чтобы прогнать вечный сон поцелуем истинной любви, и одновременно изменять ей? Малефисента не понимала. Поняв, что проиграла, она готова была отступить, а Стефан нет, желая возмездия за причиненное зло. Эта война могла закончиться, только если одна сторона погибнет. И Малефисента решила, что это будет не она. Когда обратившись драконом взметнулась вверх и выдохнула столп огня она заметила то, что давно потерял Стефан – крылья…

***

Вообще-то Бальтазар вернулся не к ней, а за своим человеческим телом. Но Малефисенте он такое сообщить не мог ради безопасности этого самого тела. Как она могла его после всего простить, было неясно. Он в общем-то и не требовал прощения, но растрогался, задержался немного… И вышла неувязочка. Теперь по этому миру ходит странный нефилим: то ли пернатый дракон, то ли огнедышащий ангел. Как ее до сих пор не засекли ангельские радары.

— Звездочка, — умилился Бальтазар приметному знаку на запястье, и сам удивился, насколько согрело его беспокойство за еще неизвестное ему существо. Быть отцом, фактически создателем – так тревожно и приятно, и так по-людски. – Вся в папу.

— Ее зовут Лили, — напомнила Малефисента.

— Я найду ее, — пообещал Бальтазар. И это обещание он собирался сдержать.


End file.
